


Like a Ray of Sunshine

by rubylily



Category: Gakkou Gurashi! | School Live!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Yuki treats Miki's injuries.





	Like a Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Yuki was surprisingly good at treating injuries, Miki noticed. But maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised; Yuki was still a member of the School Living Club, after all, and often she seemed to see more than she let on.

Carefully Yuki cleaned and dressed the gash on Miki's arm as Miki watched, and Yuki's smile was as bright as ever. Earlier Miki had joined Kurumi to collect supplies from a lower floor, and while fleeing from _them_ Miki had scraped her arm against a broken railing. Now safe in the clubroom, Miki realized her heart had yet to calm.

The School Living Club. Miki still couldn't believe such a thing was possible as the world was falling apart all around them.

"You need to be more careful, Mii-kun," Yuki scolded, although her pink eyes carried a warm twinkle. "I know you were helping Kurumi-chan, but you shouldn't push yourself so hard!"

Miki held back the urge to roll her eyes; she didn't fancy a lecture from Yuki of all people. "You're good at that," she said as Yuki wrapped a bandage around her arm. "Did Rii-san teach you?"

"Yep, and Megu-nee did too!" Yuki smiled proudly. "They said this would be good for the School Living Club, so we'd be able to help anyone we met!"

Miki's chest tightened. She was often unnerved by Yuki talking as if this Sakura Megumi was still alive, and she was startled every time Yuki suddenly and without warning began talking to this imaginary teacher, carrying on an one-sided conversation. She doubted she would ever be used to it, and more than ever she would've liked to have met the teacher Yuki idolized so much. "She was a good teacher, wasn't she?" Miki found herself saying.

"And she still is, you know!" Yuki stressed as she finished tying the bandages. "There, all done!"

Miki flexed her arm, and the bandages were snug yet comfortable. "Thank you, Yuki-sempai."

Yuki put her hands on her hips for an exaggerated pose. "That's what a sempai is for!"

A smile tugged at Miki's lips as she traced the bandages. "I guess you've gotten a little more reliable."

"Mii-kun, you're so mean!"

Miki tried not to laugh, and her heart finally began to calm. Sometimes Yuki was like the sun, warm and bright, but also overwhelming at times. Since coming to the School Living Club, she didn't mind waking up in the mornings, and when she saw Yuki beside her, she couldn't help but smile.

Yuki touched Miki's face, and her fingers were oddly tender. "I'm glad, Mii-kun, that you're safe," she said, her voice surprisingly meek. "I don't want to say goodbye anymore." She was still a moment longer, and then pressed her lips against Miki's.

They held the kiss a while, and when they finally parted, Miki pulled Yuki into her arms, ignoring the dull pain that still lingered under the bandages. "Thank you for saving me," she said as tears stung at her eyes.

A soft giggle slipped from Yuki's lips. "Like I said, that's what a sempai is for."


End file.
